fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor
The Professor (はかせ in Japanese) is another main character in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!. This ingenious mole is the uncle of Blink the Mole, Spyro's colleague and companion in Spyro: A Hero's Tail. Appearance In the second and third games, the Professor is very stout with a large head, teal eyes, grey hair and eyebrows. He wears glasses, a white lab coat and black shoes. In A Hero's Tail, he is slightly taller and his hair and eyebrows have become white. In the Reignited Trilogy, he is slightly taller, his fur is a similar color with a darker complexion on his head. His hair is white and his eyebrows are much bushier and also has two strands on top of his head. His lab coat is more detailed with a collar, pockets and buttons. He also wears dark brown pants. Story Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! In the Winter Tundra, the Professor was with Hunter, Elora, and Zoe when he was working on a new Super Portal, but disaster struck when Hunter inputted a wrong code, bringing Ripto, Crush, and Gulp into Avalar. After the Orbs were scattered around Avalar by Zoe's friends, the Professor decided to bring a Dragon into the world to rid of Ripto when the group heard that he disliked Dragons. He, Hunter, and Elora secretly created a portal in Glimmer. Within time, Spyro came through, and decided to help them gather the Orbs, which were used to power the portals. After Gulp was defeated by Spyro, the Professor was with Elora and Hunter back in the Winter Tundra after he had revealed to have obtained a Power Crystal for the Super Portal, hoping to use it to send Spyro home. But suddenly, Ripto rolled a bomb to their feet, and the explosion knocked all of the orbs off the Super Portal. Before the Professor can attempt to retrieve the Power Crystal, he was threatened by Ripto that he will be turned into "the world's smartest pile of ashes" if he made any attempts to reach the crystal. Ripto then stole the Power Crystal to be used for his new scepter and locked himself inside of the castle. After Ripto was defeated, the Professor activated the Super Portal, allowing Spyro to go to Dragon Shores, the place Spyro wanted to go to since the beginning of the game. Spyro: Year of the Dragon In the Forgotten Worlds, the Professor gave Agent 9 some training when the Rhynocs invaded his laboratory. After the Sorceress's first defeat, the Professor and Elora met with Spyro, where The Professor later told Spyro that he tried to get to the Dragon Realms, but the book he bought was out of date "by a thousand years." Agent 9 nearly blew a secret Hunter had told them to keep from Spyro, but the Professor was able to distract the Agent 9 by claiming that there was a Rhynoc in a bush. Spyro: A Hero's Tail The Professor showed Spyro a video with several Gnorcs and the fallen dragon, Red, and explained that the Gnorcs are mining Dark Gems for their leader, and has even allied with Gnasty Gnorc. The Professor then sent Spyro on his quest, and he requested that Spyro visited Moneybags first. The Professor is notable for helping Spyro activate a machine used to transport him from various realms. He later helped him experiment another machine that puts him in a ball so he can adventure through the levels called the Ball Gadget. The Professor helped Spyro through a hologram after each boss in each realm is defeated. After Spyro defeated Red for the first time, the Professor told Spyro that Red's new lair is under a volcano and the mole went on to find Red on his own. When Spyro got to Red's Laboratory, he found out the Professor was captured by Red and was forced into making robotic minions for the evil dragon. When Spyro was battling Red, the Professor accidentally used a machine to turn Red into a giant-sized dragon. Spyro soon defeated Red, and the Professor shrank the evil dragon down in size and captured him in a jar, mentioning that the shrunked dragon would be of use in his laboratory. Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy The Professor teamed up with Coco Bandicoot, after they were both kidnapped by Neo Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex. Spyro: Shadow Legacy When the Calamity struck, the Professor was back in Avalar when he became trapped in the Shadow Realm shortly after helping the Bonebuilders in Skelos Badlands. After being freed by Spyro, and once he bested the Fire Minion, The Professor took Spyro to the Forgotten Realms by air balloon. There, the Professor reunited with Sis, Blink, and Willard, and was surprised by Sis's intelligence when she created a magic detector for Spyro to use. Dialogue Professor: It's working! I've got a dragon! Fandom Spyro Fandom Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Spyro the Dragon Characters Category:Moles Category:Spyro the Dragon Characters Male Category:Spyro's House Characters Talk Category:Spyro's House Characters Category:Spyro's House Characters Spyro vs Boss